Love Don't Run
by lo8ic
Summary: Songfic based on the song Love Don't Run by Steve Holy. Jibbs. Jenny goes through something aweful and runs to Gibbs for help.


**Summary: A sad/hurt & comfort, and love songfic based on Love Don't Run - Steve Holy. JIBBS. Jenny is scared, and runs to Gibbs for help.**

**Disclaimer: Haha, yeah right.**

It was two in the morning when she knocked on his door. No. Correction. She _pounded _on the door. At two in the morning. She was pounding on his door. The tears streaked her face, and her emerald eyes searched frantically in the bushes, the road, everywhere. Her heart raced in her chest, and she couldn't deny that she was scared. Deathly afraid. She felt sick. And he was the only one that she could trust with this. She was clinging to herself, hugging her arms and chest, elbows bent inward. He clambered to the door, worried and a little confused about what was going on. Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown herself against his bare chest. This startled him awake fully, his intense blues widening as his hands went up to her arms. He took a deep breath, readying himself for a long conversation he knew would be coming.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked, undeniable worry in his voice. She sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him dearly. He didn't ask again, he just hugged her back, holding her, rubbing her back and arms. "Shhh, okay."

"He's gonna get me!" She kept screaming.

"Shhh, you're okay. Shhhh, Jen, shhh. Nobody's gonna get you...Promise...Nobody's gonna get you as long as I'm here. Come inside. Come on..Shhh." He said, helping her to the couch. She sat down, still holding onto him with all of her strength. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked in a whisper, hoarse and low.

"He-he-he...he raped me.." she whispered in sobs. His face went from soft and concerned to an I'm-gonna-kill-that-bastard glare. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the man would go that far. He had asked Jenny on many dates, and every time she declined.

"Jen..this is gonna hurt..No..this is gonna hurt like hell..And it's gonna damn near kill me, but you know, sometimes the truth just ain't easy. But you gotta talk to me about it. Okay?...what happened?"

"He...he came to my house..." She stopped, and watched him. "I can't." she said in a hushed voice that was barely even audible. He put his hands on hers, and looked at her.

"I know you're scared of tellin' me something I don't wanna hear, but try. Okay, Hun?"

"I don't know why I came to you, I just did. I know we aren't together, and...I just don't know where else to go..I'm scared."

"I know, Hun. I know. But, Baby believe that I'm not leaving. You couldn't give me one good reason."

"Yes I could. I left you in Paris. You hate me now."

"_No_, Jen. I love you. I don't hate you. Now tell me what happened."

"Well..He came in..and.. I didn't think he was going to do anything this...serious...but he-he asked me to go to dinner with him..and I said no...he-he grabbed me by the hair and...ripped off my clothes...I was so scared. I tried to fight back, but he twisted my wrists back and I couldn't do anything.." He took air in through his nose. "I understand if you wanna run away from me..I'm broken now..And this isn't right..So go ahead." He didn't turn and walk away. In fact he did just the opposite. He pulled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I got news for you, Jen. Love don't run. Love doesn't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight, and neither will I."

"Really?"

"Damn straight."

"I love you, Jethro." She said, still crying slightly.

"Baby, I'm right here..and I ain't goin' anywhere. Love's too tough, and it won't give up."

"It won't?"

"No, not on us. Baby, love don't run.." He whispered to her.

"I've got some confessions, Jethro.." She said. They walked up to the bedroom, and he passed her some sweat pants and his old Marines teeshirt. She changed quietly, and he went to look away. "You don't have to turn away, Jethro.. I'm okay.."

"Okay." He said, his fingers pushing around on his palms like he always did when he was talking to someone about something difficult. "Okay. Let's lay it all on the line. I don't care if it takes all night. Cause this is gonna make us stronger. I'll make forever feel longer," he said, serious.

"Are you sure you want me?" She asked, looking down with a frown on her face. He walked over to her, put his hands on either arm, and made sure she looked up at him before speaking.

"I know it'd be easier walking away..but what we got is _real_. And I wanna save us, Baby. We can do it. We'll get through it cause love don't run." He went and lay down on the bed.

"You seem so sure..I wanna be that sure." She said honestly. There was a little bit of a smile on his face.

"So come over here and lay down in my arms, Baby. Tell me everything that's on you heart, cause I won't run. And I won't hide. I won't turn away,I just wanna make things right."

"You do?" She asked in a soft whisper, now curled up in his arms.

"I do."

"I'm so scared, Jethro."

"Baby, I'm right here. And I ain't going to anywhere. Love's too tough, and it won't give up. No, not on us. Baby love don't run." Jenny didn't know if it was the fact that it was two in the morning or that she had just came to him about to fall apart, which one had turned him into this protective, redneck-talking, romantic, loving man that she had adored with every piece of her heart. But she didn't care if she never found the reason. Because no matter what...

Love don't run.

**Sooo, what'd you think? I know, you probably hate me. I'm sorry. It just came to me, I didn't scheme up; I am going to write a story where Jenny gets raped! NOO. But anyways, please REVIEW! :) I may even add a second chapter if I get a lot of reviews.**


End file.
